


Devil on my Shoulder

by Theoneshotwonder



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Deal with a Devil, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoneshotwonder/pseuds/Theoneshotwonder
Summary: Emma Swan gets curious one day about what would happen if she attempted to summon a crossroads demon like Sam and Dean from Supernatural. Find out what happens!





	Devil on my Shoulder

From the time I was just a little girl, I was always a trouble maker. When I was five, I bit my mother’s boyfriend so hard he ended up going to the emergency room. I was made to apologize multiple times but I didn’t feel a single bit of remorse for what I had done. He was an asshole anyway. I ended up tormenting him for the next year and a half. Tearing up his shoes, painting his clothing, drawing all over his important work papers. You name it, I did it. You would think, messing up all those work papers would be the final straw, but it wasn’t. The final straw was when I put Nair in his shampoo. His face, when he saw what I had done, was hilarious! Mother was angry at me for a while, but she eventually forgave me. After he left, I never really had anyone else to torment, so I ended up doing nothing except scrolling through my phone. When I was thirteen, I snuck out for the first time with a boy. This boy was nearly five years older than me but I didn't really care. He had asked me to be his girlfriend the night before, and me being so naive, I agreed. I didn’t feel anything while I was with him for the whole twenty-four hours. We ended up making out and him sticking his hands down my pants. I didn’t feel right at all. I went home around an hour later and broke up with him through text. A year later, I met my first love and vowed to change my ways. I became a ‘good girl’. My first love was a beautiful redhead. She truly made me happy and was able to make me feel everything. We never did anything except for one kiss that she had stolen at the school dance. We broke up soon after that, she was cheating. After that breakup, I really became numb to all feelings. I placed on a fake smile for everyone around me, but when I was alone it was a different story. When I was sixteen, I was nearly caught smoking in the gym bathroom. My ex-girlfriend attempted to rat me our, but nothing was ever proven. A few more years go by, I’m nineteen. My mother is overprotective and rarely allows me to go out, but that doesn’t stop me from sneaking out more. I love the rush of maybe getting caught. I ended up meeting up with that boy I had met when I was thirteen and going to his house. It was a stupid decision to do it, but I was manipulated into doing it and losing my virginity. That night, I realized that I wasn’t into men at all. A year later, I’m sitting in a hotel room by myself trying to figure out my next move. 

They say that everyone has a purpose. As I sit here, I’m wondering what my purpose could be exactly. I have no job. I don’t attend college. No friends. All I have is the money that I had accumulated over the years from my allowances. I lay back and stare up at the ceiling. I ached for some type of thrill. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a loud “Dean!” come from the television. Supernatural had always been my favorite show. I loved the thought of there being monsters that lurked in the shadows. It had always been interesting to me. However, I always wondered what would happen if I went to a crossroads and did what Sam and Dean did. Would a real demon just show up or would nothing happen at all? I hummed again, debating on if I should go ahead and try it. Thunder rolled in the distance. I glanced out the window and watched as the rain began to pour. I looked back at the television and looked over to my keys sitting by the door. Quickly, I snatched them up and headed out of the door. When I reached my small yellow bug, I sat inside of it to search where the nearest crossroads was. When I realized that there was one not even twenty minutes away from me, I headed off. 

When I pulled up, the road was completely empty. There was a light drizzle of rain coming down. Lightning was lighting up the sky. I pulled out the box that I had put everything in and got out of the bug. There was an eerie feeling around me, like someone or something was watching. I shrugged it off as I began to dig a hole in the middle of the crossroads. As I placed the small box in the hole and covered it up, I heard some movement behind me. My heart began to speed up as I slowly got up and turned around to look at the source of the noises only to discover that it was just a cat. I laughed out loud at the thought of someone actually showing up. I shook my head and looked up to the sky. The lightning in the distance was so pretty. 

“Indeed, it is.” I jumped as I heard a low voice come from behind me. I quickly turned around to come face-to-face with a woman who was wearing a royal blue knee-length dress. Damn, she’s hot, I thought. She laughed out of the blue. “Thank you, dear.” Did she hear what I was thinking? “Yes, I did.” 

I gasped at the woman. “Who are you?” I attempted to put on a brave face, I’m sure I failed. 

“You would think you would know since you summoned me.” She rolled her eyes. “But you may call me Regina, Queen of Hell.” My mouth dropped when I heard her say that. 

“Holy shit, it’s actually real.” My eyes widened as I pondered what was going on. I didn’t realize that she had gotten closer to me, lifting her small hand up to my face. A small face of realization came upon her face. When I was about to ask what, she stepped away. 

“So, what do you want?” She questioned. 

“Uh, I just wanted to see if this would work,” I stated quietly, even though I knew exactly what I wanted. 

“I’ll repeat myself. What do you want? Surely you know how this goes.” 

I thought about my life now. Living in a cheap motel with no job and no friends. “I want to be successful. To be someone.” I met her chocolate eyes. She allowed a small smile to grace her face. 

“Alright then. Now to seal the deal.” She smirked as she stepped closer. “Are you sure this is what you want?” I nodded my head and then she pressed soft lips upon my own. Tingles went down my entire body as she wrapped two small hands around my waist and pulled me closer. When I gasped, she snuck her tongue into my mouth. Completely dominating the kiss. She broke away when I moaned. Our eyes met and I realized something. On Supernatural, they usually had crossroad demons to make deals. Why did the Queen of Hell come here to make a deal with me? “You’ll know the answer to that soon enough, my dear.” She winked at me as she stroke the sides of my face. I closed my eyes to the feeling and when I opened them back up, she was gone. I looked around me. Once I figured out that she had left, I took a breath in and walked back to my bug. 

\----

That was the last time I would see Regina for a while. The deal went into effect the next day. I was grocery shopping when I was approached by a woman who offered me a job to work at her big fashion magazine company in Los Angeles.  _ The Enchanted _ it was called. A couple of years passed and I became the CEO of the company. Everything was going alright. I was the biggest name in magazine companies and I had a shit-ton of money coming in. You would think that I would be happy, but I wasn’t. I still felt an emptiness inside of me begging to be filled. I sat at a bar inside the Hotel Cortez. It was a rather odd place that had a sense of evilness oozing from it, but they had good drinks. I glanced at the clock and realized that I should probably head back to my house. As I walked down the street, I noticed a man standing outside of the small grocery store with a cigarette. “Can I have one of those?” I asked as I walked up to him. 

“Sure, as long as I can come home with you.” He winked at me while looking at my body up and down. I nodded and took a cigarette. I began to walk down the road while he followed me. “So, what’s your name sweetheart?” He asked when we finally reached my place. 

“Emma. Emma Swan.” I replied as I walked with him to my living room. I looked over to the television that I had forgotten to turn off. A reporter came on screen.

_ “It seems that Los Angeles now has a curfew. There is a murderer on the loose known as the ‘Ten Commandments’ killer. Be on high alert at all times, folks.”  _

The news began to show a couple of crime scene photos as the man beside me decided to speak again. “Damn, that’s terrible. Good pussy got killed before the man could get it.” My face swung towards the man. I couldn’t believe what I had just heard. A glimmer caught my eye. I looked over to the small table beside the couch and noticed my knife sitting out. I thought I had that put up? I shrugged it off as I looked to the man. A thought popped into my mind and I smirked. 

“So, what is your name?” I asked as I began to walk my fingers up his leather jacket. He gripped onto my waist with his chummy hands, I nearly grimaced. 

“Killian Jones, milady.” He winked at me before he crashed his lips upon mine. We backed up towards the couch and I pushed him down. I swung my leg over him to straddle him and slowly began to grind on him. He groaned and pulled me closer to him. He began to place sloppy kisses down my throat, only stopping to pull my shirt off. One hand lifted up and began to massage my breast as he continued to kiss around my throat. I allowed him to do anything he wanted as I stared at my knife. 

“Wanna have some fun?” I sat back up with the knife in my hand and began to run it over his leather-clad arm. 

“Kinky, but I don’t do knife play.” He went to get up but I placed a hand down on his chest and pushed him back down. 

“Oh no, this isn’t your fun,” I smirked. “It’s mine.” With that, I jammed the knife into his throat. He gasped but I continued to stab. Blood soon covered everything around us, including me. I couldn’t help but feel energized. This feeling was euphoric. I stood up and looked down at his dead body. For the first time in years, I felt full. It felt nice to lose control. I was broke out of my thoughts when I heard clapping. 

“Nicely done.” A husky voice spoke. “Though, I was sure that it would be at least a couple more years before you snapped.” I stayed silent as I stared at the brunette beauty in front of me. She hadn’t changed one bit. I couldn’t help to feel aroused as she looked my body up and down. I was covered in blood, but she didn’t seem to mind. She began to walk towards me and she looked me in the eyes. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” She snapped her fingers and when I looked down, There was no trace of any blood on me. Our eyes met again. I felt as if I could get lost in those eyes forever. She surged forward and pressed her lips to mine. This time, I fought for dominance. When she realized that, she pulled back. “One thing you should know, Miss Swan, is that in the bedroom I  _ am  _ the dominant one. Before I knew it, she had already snapped her fingers and I was in my bed tied up spread eagle, completely naked. Strangely enough, I didn’t feel afraid. Her body covered mine and she began to trail kisses down my throat. She marked and claimed me. I couldn’t help but moan. No one had ever made me feel like this. I went through many one night stands, but no one ever made me feel like this. “I’ve waited so long to do this.” She began to grind onto my body and that’s when I realized, she was naked too. Her eyes met mine again. “My little demon.” She kissed my lips again. 

When we finished, we both laid in bed. I cuddled up to her while she stroked my hair. I felt at peace with everything for the first time in so very long. Then a question came to mind. “What did you mean when you said you waited so long to do this?” 

She looked down on me and moved a piece of my golden hair out of my face. “Everyone has a soulmate. Even I and you are she. You are the one that is supposed to rule alongside me.” I nodded in understanding. We stayed silent for another moment before she spoke again. “Which brings along the question, will you come to hell with me and be my queen?” I looked back at her. Searching for any lies in what she was speaking. When I realized that there was none, there was no question from me. 

“Yes. I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first time writing something like this so please be nice! Be kind to one another! xoxo L


End file.
